leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
True damage
True damage is one of the four types of damage in League of Legends, the others being magic damage, physical damage and pure damage (which is only used by the fountain turrets). True damage ignores armor and magic resistance, as well as other forms of damage reduction such as , and . Blocking true damage Abilities or summoner spells which deal true damage are still blocked by effects that prevent damage such as the passive on , , , and Standard Attacks which deal additional''' true damage are still capable of being blocked by . will block all damage to a target champion, '''including '''true damage. will block all damage to any champions below 10% of their maximum health in the area of effect, '''including true damage. Before the removal of Dodge, both true damage as an on-hit effect and true damage on standard attack were capable of being avoided completely if the standard attack was dodged, however during the effect of , can still effectively dodge true damage from on-hit effects and true damage from standard attacks. and corresponding and are also capable of preventing and cleansing damage over time true damage passive and the debuff from . Countering true damage Although true damage cannot be directly mitigated, it is possible to diminish its relative effect by stacking health or using shields. * Building health causes sources of flat true damage (eg. ) to effectively deal a lesser percentage of total health. This only partially applies to , because it scales based on maximum health. ** Reducing Vayne's attack speed (via items such as or ) mitigates damage from by reducing how often it procs. The bonus resist/health also diminish physical damage effects, which usually comprise the large majority of Vayne's total damage. ** For each Silver Bolt proc, bonus health is effectively equal to (1 - % True damage) * (bonus health). For rank 5 , this means Bonus Health over 12 autoattacks remains 87% effective—still quite efficient. For all the above reasons, health constitutes an essential aspect of efficiently countering damage output, contrary to popular belief. * Absorption shields such as absorb true damage and do not count towards max health; therefore, they protect equally well vs. all sources of true damage. * Magic-only shields such as and the passive on and will have no impact on true damage. Dealing true damage Champions who deal true damage with standard attack * (upon hitting a Vital '''marked by with autoattacks) * (triggered by autoattacks every 15 seconds on one target. Can be refreshed by destroying a ) * (upon autoattacking champions marked as the Villain) * (active only) * (applies true damage over time) * (upon 3rd consecutive hit on a single target) * (on autoattacks, but for duration of ability only) Champions who deal true damage with abilities * (upon retraction) * * * and (upon hitting a 'Vital '''marked by ) * (only to champions marked as the ''Villain) * * (only to minions, neutral monsters, and pets.) * * (100 Fury) * (upon 3rd consecutive abilities on a single target) * Champions who deal true damage with casting delayed or otherwise non-damaging spells NOTE: These spells deal a 1-2 true damage for turret and minion aggression reasons, as well as allowing the caster to receive an assist. * deals one true damage when it is casted directly on an unit. * deals two true damage for each tick of the timer when attached to an enemy champion. * deals one true damage when first placed on a target and oddly even applies spell effects such as . * deals one true damage when it is casted directly on an unit. * deals one true damage when Zed arrives at his target enemy . * deals one true damage when it is cast on an unit. Items * (5 second cooldown against champions) * * * (Smiting enemy champion makes basic attacks deal true damage) Summoner spells * * , and (only to minions, neutral monsters, and pets) * - debuff that dealing true damage on hit to champion * Neutral Buffs * Neutral Monsters * Notes * Despite popular belief, champions whose abilities have health costs associated with them '''do not deal true damage to themselves when they use an ability which requires health to cast. ** This can be evidenced when they have an absorption shield on them, when they use their health-based ability, the cost of it penetrates the shield and directly drains the health of the user, in contrary to true damage that has to break any absorption shield on the target to reach its hitpoints. * The Nexus Obelisk at the heart of a team's base, contrary to popular belief, does not deal true damage, but pure damage, which is similar to true damage in that it ignores all forms of resistances but also has the caveat of ignoring damage immunity, shields and death prevention buffs. * True damage is unaffected by damage reductions such as . * True damage is not amplified by the mastery . * As of patch V3.15, true damage is no longer amplified by abilities such as , , and . de:Absoluter Schaden es:Daño verdadero fr:Dégâts bruts pt-br:Dano verdadeiro zh:True damage Category:Gameplay elements